Infinite Tsukuyomi
|ref=Fourth Databook, page 295 |image=Infinite Tsukuyomi Shining.png;A light shines over the world… Sai Caught.png;…and traps its inhabitants in a genjutsu. |kanji=無限月読 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Mugen Tsukuyomi |literal english=Infinite Moon Reader |related jutsu=God: Nativity of a World of Trees |jutsu classification=Kekkei Mōra~Rinne Sharingan, Genjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha |hand signs=Ram |debut manga=606 |debut anime=205 |debut shippuden=Yes |movie debut=Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie }} The Infinite Tsukuyomi is a genjutsu that traps the entire world in an illusion, enslaving them in a dream so that their chakra may be drawn upon. Overview Ten-Tails Rinne Sharingan.png|Infinite Tsukuyomi cast with the Shinju's blossom. Infinite tsukuyomi.png|Infinite Tsukuyomi cast off of the Moon. Performing the Infinite Tsukuyomi requires the Rinne Sharingan and the chakra of the Ten-Tails. Beyond that, how it is performed varies from user to user: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, as the origin of the Ten-Tails, was able to perform it at will by combining her Rinne Sharingan with her Byakugan; Obito Uchiha, because he lacks the Rinne Sharingan, instead creates a reproduction of the Shinju, the blooming flower of which could act as a stand-in Rinne Sharingan; Madara Uchiha, per his Eye of the Moon Plan, reflects his own Rinne Sharingan off the Moon. Once cast, the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi shines across the world, bright enough to dispel the night for as long as it is active. All those who fall under its gaze are immediately trapped in the genjutsu, with the Rinnegan's design appearing in their eyes to represent its influence. Victims of the Infinite Tsukuyomi are rendered immobile so long as they are under its effects, allowing them to easily be wrapped into the God: Nativity of a World of Trees. Those connected to the tree have their chakra fed off of by the user of the Infinite Tsukuyomi and, over time, their personalities and defining features are drained away too, converting them into White Zetsu.Chapter 679, pages 8-9 Certain individuals are immune to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The dead, such as those brought back with the Impure World Reincarnation, are impervious to the Infinite Tsukuyomi.Chapter 677, page 16 White Zetsu, Black Zetsu, and those whose body Black Zetsu coats are also unaffected. A Rinnegan user can block the light of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, saving themselves and those within their range from its control.Chapter 677, page 14 In fact, Rinnegan users, through combination with the chakra of the tailed beasts, are the only ones capable of ending the Infinite Tsukuyomi and releasing those trapped within its dreams.Chapter 692, page 7 Known Dreams Those under the influence of the Infinite Tsukuyomi experience dream worlds where their deepest desires are fulfilled. Only a select few of these dreams have been seen: * Hinata Hyūga is in a relationship with Naruto Uzumaki. Neji Hyūga is also alive in this dream. * Kiba Inuzuka is a Hokage, a position he uses to declare a national holiday for dogs. * Shino Aburame discovers a new insect species. * Chōji Akimichi has a girlfriend who loves him for his weight. * Shikamaru Nara decides to never get married, which Temari agrees with. Asuma Sarutobi and Shikaku Nara are also alive in this dream. * Ino Yamanaka is fought over by Sasuke Uchiha and Sai. Inoichi Yamanaka is also alive in this dream. * Rock Lee wins the love of Sakura Haruno by defeating Naruto and Neji in a fight. * Tenten is a member of a completely mature Team Guy. In the anime, everyone she knows in fact have polar-opposite personalities and she is a famed weapons master. * Mei Terumī gets married, with the other Kage attending the ceremony. * Tsunade lives in a Konoha where none of her loved ones died and none of her friends turned against the village. In the anime, Konoha's peace and prosperity prompts Jiraiya to write a book about it. * Gaara has a happy childhood with his parents, siblings, and uncle and he gets to play with Naruto whenever he wants. * In the anime, Yamato is the official leader of Team 7 (including a reformed Sasuke) and is respected throughout Konoha. * In the anime, Killer B goes on an adventure with his fellow jinchūriki and their tailed beasts, saving a princess from the Akatsuki. * In the anime, Karin gets revenge on Zōsui and has Sasuke smile at her again. Trivia * can also be translated as "dreams", "fantasy", or "visions", which fits the nature of this technique. * In Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie, Obito casts a on Naruto and Sakura, sending them to a Genjutsu World housed within a crystal ball. As Akatsuki only has seven tailed beasts at the time, the Rinne Sharingan used has only seven tomoe. See Also * Tsukuyomi References id:Tsukuyomi Tak Terbatas